


The Star

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx really loves Noctis' car.





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



The Star glittered in the streets in Insomnia. During the day, it was a sleek black machine with all the grace expected of the royal family— etched details gleaming in the sun as it moved through traffic. At night though… 

“I love this car,” Nyx sighed behind the wheel as the light traffic of the night streets opened up to him. 

He could imagine that it was a beast rather than a car with the rumble and purr of the engine responding to his every direction. A sleek dark Galahdian coeurl in appearance— soft lines, glittering details shining beneath the bright lights of the city at night. He wanted to test the machine, take it through the streets on a whim to see how it handled beneath his hands, ignore the limits in place and pray for a clear and open road. 

“You love the car?”

But Noctis sat next to him, amused by the soft hums and gentle movements. Nyx could glance and know what look he would be met with— that wry, soft humour that usually led into teasing. The real Star of Lucis content to lounge in the passenger seat and watch his city blur by in a smear of bright lights and reflections. 

“Yes,” Nyx answered without thinking, a burst of relief flooding through him as he hit the greens on a straight path. “This is a work of art, highness.”

“It’s a car.”

“A really, really nice one.”

He had been called to pick Noctis up from an outing. Some late night event at an arcade where his friends had managed their own way home— stumbling together with a separate ride to a shared destination. Gladio had been reluctant to separate the group, but one look at the small blond tugging at the Shield’s arm and Nyx had understood why he was called in. 

Other than the slight flush to his cheeks and the good mood, it would have been easy to miss the signs of the prince’s night out. 

“Yeah,” Noctis hummed as the Citadel appeared in the distance— a shining symbol of the kingdom rising from the lights around it. The apartment building wasn’t too much further now; “but you just love the car?”

They had finally hit a red light, and Nyx let his wonder and the car settle for a moment as they waited. As the beast purred beneath his hands and he resisted looking out to see himself in the reflections of the dark storefront windows. He knew Noctis’ tone, and insistence, and chanced a glance away from the traffic lights and movement to see the curious look Noctis was giving him. 

Nyx smiled and set a hand on Noctis’ knee; “And you. Love you too.”

“Good,” Noctis resettled and Nyx kept the contact as they moved forward at the head of the traffic. “Because it would have been awkward to invite you up to my place otherwise, hero.”


End file.
